Just What Hit Them
by limetta
Summary: JONAS. Macy/Kevin. Mentions of Joe/Stella. Macy has a problem. Kevin has a problem. Stella has a plan. They won't know what hit them. Multi-chapter. Companion to Macy's Fault. Kind of.
1. Textbooks and Doors

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**

**This is kind of a companion to Macy's Fault, since so many people asked for it. I hope I didn't mess it up, haha. It'll be a chapter fic. I had fun writing this chapter. I like how it turned out. I hope you do too! (:**

**

* * *

**

**10:14 AM  
Science/Math Hallway  
_Horace Mantis Academy_**

Perfectly brushed post-practice hair? _Check._

Cherry-chapstick'd lips? _Check._

The best clothes this side of the East Coast? _Bitch, please. As if you even have ask._

Stella Malone scanned her eyes up and down a tiny, athletic figure. Correction, a tiny, athletic, _fidgeting _figure.

"Macy! Stand still." She huffed, leaning over to straighten out the collar of her school uniform. Macy Misa sighed, but quickly stopped jiggling her left foot. "Stella, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...It's not really..me..."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Macy, of course it is. That's the best part, it's _totally _you. And _that's _what's going to reel him in." She grinned, fishing a comb out of her back pocket and quickly smoothed the brunette's bangs.

"Are you _positive?_" Macy asked again, eyes wide and innocent. "I mean, I was him to like me for _me_, not just because I act like Jenna Jameson."

"No, no, no, Macy, sweetie. You're _not_ going to act like a pornstar. Just act like yourself, okay?" She told her best friend. Noticing the doubtful expression on her face, Stella offered her a sympathetic smile. "Would I do anything to hurt you?"

Macy shook her head fiercely, ruining Stella's carefully crafted 'do'.

"So trust me, okay? I _know_ relationships!" She insisted, missing the roll of Macy's eyes. Glancing over Macy's shoulder, she squealed. "Here he comes!"

Macy gulped, her eyes widening. "Stella, I don't think I can..I mean, I'm not sure I can.."

Stella sighed, and turned Macy around. "Don't _even _start with me, Misa. I didn't lend you my Dior knee-highs for nothing." She gave her a little shove in Kevin's direction. "Now _go_!"

Macy threw the blonde one last questioning glance over her shoulder and walked towards him. Behind her, Stella's smile turned into a smirk. She watched her best friend walk away, skirt riding up slightly and pigtails bouncing. Neither were going to know _just what hit them._

* * *

Macy took an deep breath, and shifted her eyes from her favorite Lucas to the door of the History classroom. _Door, good. Kevin, bad! Door. Door. Door. Think about the door, Macy! Only the door. Room 207-B. Don't think about Kevin! Kevin's not behind the door! Kevin could be on the door though...Mmm.._

Macy shook her head back, trying to force her brain from thinking such thoughts, conveniently walking right past a certain pop star. _Really, Macy!_ She could hear her mother's voice scolding her. _When did you turn into such a per-_

"Hi, Macy!" His bright, peppy voice sounded from behind her.

Macy whipped around, her hair flapping into Kevin's face. "Hi Kev- I, Oh! Sorry!" She spluttered.

"Macy. Chill. It's fine." Kevin laughed.

Macy felt her eyes flutter shut briefly, she took a deep breath. _Just like Stella told you, remember._"A-are you sure?" She stuttered, offering him a soft smile. "I-I'm so sorry Kevin! I can never seem to be ar-"

A soft chuckle escaped between his lips (soft, pink, and just the right amount of plumpy), cutting her off. Macy could have sworn she felt her heart jump. "Yes. And don't worry about it." He flashing another blinding smile in her direction.

Macy felt the heat in her cheeks spread vibrantly as she looked down, studying her shoes. Noticing the striking neon shades of Kevin's Converse, she glanced up at him. "You know," She began, pointing at his feet, "You better change those before Stella catches you."

Kevin followed her finger down to his bright orange and green laces and winced. "Yikes. Thanks for reminding me. I'll get them out of my locker right now, actually. That is, if I'm not already-" He started, only to be cut off by the shrill ringing of the warning bell. He groaned, his head hitting the locker as he leaned back.

Macy chewed on her lip, suppressing a a soft groan at Kevin's frustrated face. His eyes were screwed shut and he was biting his lip and his hair was falling into his eyes adorably and she couldn't help but wonder if that face was the same as his _other_ frustrated face and- _Bad Macy! _She mentally scolded, resisting the urge to smack herself. _Kevin is not a sex toy. Kevin is not a sex toy. Kevin is not a sex toy._

"Well. Now, if I don't get detention for losing my History textbook, I've totally got it for being late to class." He sighed, and began to turn back. "I'll talk to later, Mace." He gave her a slight half-smile and wave, and began to walk back to his classroom.

Macy willed her eyes not to leave the back of his head and trail down to inspect a soft, tight tush that was simply begging to be groped and- _Damn it, Macy!_

She would never learn to be calm, cool and collected around Kevin if she allowed her thoughts to constantly drift to well, _Kevin_. Kevin, with his bright, sunny smile, and lean, cuddly body and cute tousled hair and _oh_ the things they did to her.

Fortunately for Macy, a heavenly power seemed to take kindly upon her at that moment. "Wait, Kevin!" She called after him, jogging slightly to catch up.

"Yea?" He tilted his head in her direction, several curls falling over his forehead.

_Not a sex toy. _

_"_I erm- You can borrow my textbook!" Macy blurted, not fully aware of what she was saying.

Kevin's smile light up his entire face. "Really, Mace? Wow, thanks! But wait, don't you have History next too?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Macy shrugged, holding out her text to him. "Yes, but take it. I don't mind." She smiled shyly.

He shook her head, pushing it back towards her. "No, you'll get in trouble then. I don't want that. Besides, it's worse for you if you get detention, you actually have things to do after school."

Macy rolled her eyes. Honestly. Kevin Lucas saying he had nothing to do after school. "Yes, because running off to autograph signings and recording sessions is so much less important that a couple badminton practices. Now take it." She said, fixing him with a playful glare. "Or I'm stealing those shoelaces."

Kevin widened his eyes in mock horror. "You wouldn't."

"I would." She smirked. "Now, go! You'll be late."

He began to turn and walk back, but quickly pivoted around once more. "And you're _certain_ you won't get in trouble for not having your textbook?"

Macy shook her head, waving the problem away. "Nope. Reoutt's a cool teacher. I can just borrow from the person next to me. And I've been wanting to talk to him for a while, if you get what I mean." She laughed lightly, winking at him.

Kevin froze. The smile evaporated from his face, a neutral, vacant expression filling its' spot.

"Kevin?" Macy chewed on her lip nervously, had it been too soon to bring up her personal life with him?

Kevin looked down at her and quickly lightened his expression. "Sorry, must have blanked out there or something." He dug into his bag and held out her textbook to her again. "Anyway, take your textbook, Mace. Really. There's no need for you to get in trouble with your teacher. I'll be fine." He grinned down at her again, intensifying the fluttering feeling in her tummy.

"But I told you, I could just-"

"You don't want to bother your part-" Kevin' began in an unnaturally high-pitched tone. He coughed, and started again. "I mean, It would be better for you to use your own textbook."

Macy nodded slowly. "If you're sure..." She trailed off, hesitantly taking the book from him.

Kevin flashed her another heart-stopping smile. "I'm sure." He grinned, and turned Macy around. "Now go." He insisted. "You'll be late." He gave her a little push in the direction of the History classroom, patting her butt as he scooted her along.

* * *

**10:18 AM  
Room 207-B  
___Horace Mantis Academy_**

When Macy reached her seat, she flopped down into it and hugged her textbook to her chest, squealing into it. Everything had gone _perfectly_. She had managed to have an entire conversation with Kevin without fainting _or_ having a fangirl moment! She beamed at herself proudly. Definitely progress.

She couldn't _wait_ to tell Stella.

Sighing dreamily, she opened her textbook to the dictated page and attempted to focus on and the Protestant church, trying in vain to ignore the tingling sensation on her butt and the memory of Kevin's warm, strong, guitar-calloused hands patting the seat of her skirt when she left and how deliciously wonderful it had felt and how she would have given _anything_ for him to just leave his hands there for a little bit longer and-

_**Not** a sex toy **damn it!**_


	2. Macaroni and Kool Aid

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**

**Sorry! I've been really busy lately. Haven't had time to write! But anyway, this is dedicated to the amazing people who boost my ego by reviewing and to all of the incredible JONAS writers out there, whose fics give me motivation to continue this one. I love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

**6:47 PM  
Dining Room  
_The Lucas Firehouse  
_**

Family dinners at the Lucas house were usually a quiet affair. The only time in their hectic lives where they could do things like a _normal family_; like passing the potatoes, discussing their day, teasing each other, and so on.

"Pass the potatoes, Mom?"

"Here, honey. How was your day?"

"Fine-"

"He met a new girl, Ellen."

"Oh dear. Again, Joseph? I thought that Angelina girl was just last week."

"...Ow! Joe!"

Yes, from six thirty to seven thirty every evening, the Lucas family was the average, run of the mill, sit-com type family. Kevin liked it. It gave him a little break from the outside world. An hour every day for him to appreciate the simple wonders god gave him, like his family, and spreadable butter.

Dinnertime was so sacred that even Stella rarely popped by uninvit-

"PAUL KEVIN LUCAS THE SECOND." A loud screech sounded from the front doorway, followed by a bang. "I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHR- Oh, Hi, Mr and Mrs Lucas!" Stella gushed, smiling politely at the middle aged couple.

Sandy Lucas smiled fondly at the blonde. "Stella! It's always a pleasure to have you, please, join us."

"Oh, no, , I couldn't." She declined, using her best charm-the-adult-voice. "I'm just looking for..." Stella trailed off as her eyes glanced around the table, and suddenly landed on her victim. "Kevin." She glared, her voice lowering dangerously.

Looking up from his Macaroni, Kevin widened his eyes at Stella's tone. "Me?" He meeped. "What did I do?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me Lucas! You know _exactly_ what you did!" She leaned over the table and grasped Kevin's ear. "Now, you're going to apologize to Macy...Or I'll tell your mother!" She hissed, tugging on it mercilessly.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Tell me what?" Asked Mrs. Lucas, who, by this time, was quite in the dark.

Mr. Lucas raised his eyebrows. "...Is there something we should know about?" He questioned, his eyes going back and forth from Kevin's pained expression to Stella's furious one to Joe and Nick's confused shrugs.

Stella glowered, her eyes not yet leaving Kevin. "Fine. If you won't tell them, I will." She let go of his ear and pulled herself up to her full height.

"Tell them _what?_" Kevin asked hopelessly, rubbing his newly freed ear in pain.

Ignoring him, Stella turned to his parents. " Mr and Mrs Lucas, I think you both should know, that your son _molested_ my best friend!"

Kevin's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Kevin Lucas, you have got some serious explaining to do." His father warned, rising from his seat.

Joe spit out his kool-aid, nearly choking. "Kevin molested Macy?"

"I don't know what she's talking about!" The eldest Lucas insisted, rising from his seat as well.

"Suu-uureee, you don't." Frankie snickered, stabbing a piece of beef with his fork.

Sandy took a deep breath, and stood up from her chair. "Everybody. Let's just..." She trailed off, and exhaled deeply. "Take a nice, deep, breath, alright? I'm sure Stella has an explanation for her accusation." The mother turned to Stella and motioned for her to continue.

"He grabbed her butt!"

Joe, who had just refilled his Kool-aid cup and taken a rather gulp promptly burst out laughing, spraying the drink all over the cornbread.

"Ew, Joe!" Nick grimaced, quickly withdrawing his hand from the breadbasket.

Joe, ignoring his brother, put two fingers in his mouth and let out a wolf whistle. "Woo-woo, Kevin's starting to look over at the younger ladies, I see. No need to be so forward though, Kevin. Usually a simple hug or a smile will get someone's attention." He smirked.

Kevin, who by this time had turned beet red, shot a rare glare at his younger brother. "I didn't! I swear! I was just- I mean, she...History! It was in the other direction!"

Mrs. Lucas looked over at her eldest son. "Kevin Lucas. Your father and I have raised you and your brothers to treat women with _respect_. You boys have been taught to think of every girl as beautiful, to pull out chairs for women, and I _certainly_ hope that we've taught you _not_ to _grope_ an innocent young lady!" She scolded, disappointment radiating from her tone.

Kevin looked at his mother helplessly. "But Mom! I promise, I didn't grope her! All I did was pat her butt! And I didn't even think of it as her butt! Just the...lower, softer part of Macy's back."

"Soft?" Joe scoffed disbelievingly. "There's no way it's soft! Macy's an athlete, she's probably really to-"

"Joseph!" his father interrupted.

"Sorry." He muttered, sitting back down, a smirk firmly etched on his face.

"I'm telling you, it was nothing but a pat!"

"If Kevin says he didn't grope Macy, he didn't grope Macy. Now, can we all just get on with our dinner?" Nick asked, his tone laced with irritation.

The Lucas Family all looked around at each other and nodded. "We believe you Kevin. And Nick's right. We should just eat. And figure this all out later." Mrs. Lucas said.

Kevin smiled gratefully at Nick and his mother. "Thank you." He sat down and stabbed a macaroni noodle with his fork, trying to ignore the steaming glare Stella was throwing his way.

Stella rolled her eyes at him. "Fine. But I hope you know, Macy is quite distraught over this."

Kevin dropped his fork and looked up at Stella frantically. "Really? She is? But..I-I didn't mean anything by it!" He frowned, his eyes widening.

The blonde sighed dramatically. "Yes, well. Macy expected better from a JONAS. And more so, a Lucas Brother." Kevin bowed his head in shame.

"Should I go apologize to her?" He began to get up from his seat.

Stella widened her eyes and shook her head. "No! No! I mean...no. I don't think that's necessary. I'll talk to Macy tonight. She should be over it by tomorrow morning."

Kevin frowned, chewing on his lower lip, he glanced up at Stella, a worried expression on his face.

Stella winced. Oh dear. If Kevin got any more adorable, she might actually feel _bad_ about it.

"Don't worry." She said, her tone noticeably softer. "She'll be fine."

As she turned to leave, she paused. "Oh, and Kevin?" She called over her shoulder, her lips slowly forming into a smirk, "Just keep your hands to yourself from now on."

**Step one: Restriction**

_Check._

* * *

**7:43 AM  
Junior Lockers  
___Horace Mantis Academy_  
**

Stell-uhhh!" Macy sighed, leaning against her locker. "I can't wear jeans to school! It's against the dress code! I'll get detention! I'll be kicked out of volleyball! I'll-"

"Macy!" Stella grabbed her best friend's shoulders, shaking her gently. "Trust me. I won't let you get detention, okay? Now, here, _take them_." She insisted, shoving the piece of cloth into Macy's hands.

Macy rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if a teacher even scowls at me...it's on _your_ head." She warned, but took the cloth from Stella's hands. "I'll go change into these after gym." She said, grabbing her duffel bag and walking towards her next class.

Behind her, Stella's friendly smile morphed into a diabolical grin.

* * *

**12:37 PM  
Cafeteria  
___Horace Mantis Academy_**

Kevin liked Fridays for the same reasons he liked his family dinners. The cafeteria ladies served cranberry muffins, and homerooms, assigned alphabetically, were an extra hour long. So, just like at dinner, he was able to enjoy the company of his brothers while simultaneously enjoying the gift of spreadable butter.

Not only that, but Fridays were normal. The weekend was the next day, so they hardly ever had to go to a CD-signing or a photoshoot or an interview. Plus, he had all of his easy classes that day. And Macy was in the first two, probably making them a bit enjoyable than they should have been.

Yes, Fridays. Simple, routine, predictable. He liked it. He was used to it.

So it was completely understandable that Kevin dropped his well-buttered cranberry muffin and could hardly remember hearing Joe and Nick's conversation about album art the minute Macy Misa stepped into the cafeteria, wearing what was quite possibly the tightest, most form-fitting pair of gray skinny jeans known to man.

* * *

**I feel as if this chapter didn't flow as well as I would have liked. Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Cranberry Muffins and Skinny Jeans

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, or the song He Could Be The One.  
**

**I procrastinated cleaning my house and doing my homework for this. Enjoy it! Also, this is dedicated to all the amazing fics I've seen this week (the authors should know I'm talking about them. ;D) because they were really what inspired me to edit this chapter like crazy until I filled up 5 pages front and back with revisions. Keep writing, guys. :D**

* * *

**12:32 PM  
Cafeteria  
_Horace Mantis Academy_**

Macy Misa had done a number of difficult things in her sixteen years; including making out with a pitbull, acing AP chemistry and pretending to enjoy her mothers pina colada pie. However, stuffing her legs and butt into that tight, stretched, denim made shoveling a creamy banana-pineapple-coconut mixture into her mouth seem like running an eight minute mile.

"Damn Stella..." She huffed as she tugged up her jeans and grabbed a lunch tray. Macy fought to keep a grimace off of her face as the lunch lady dumped a pile of so-called lasagna on her try. With a number of dark thoughts involving a certain blonde and aforementioned lasagna plaguing her head, she walked over to the lunch tables. Well, not so much walked as wriggled. Wedgies didn't do much for one's swagger.

Feeling stares at her back, she turned around and was met with a pair of bright hazel eyes she would have recognized anywhere. "Hi Kevin!" Macy chirped happily, and began making her way to his table.

Suddenly, Kevin's eyes widened, and his head disappeared beneath the table top.

Frowning, Macy slid into the seat across from him. "Is Kevin okay?" She questioned, interrupting what appeared to be a rather intense conversation between the other two Lucas brothers.

"Hey Macy. Oh, yea, he just dropped his muffin probably." Joe said distractedly, resuming his conversation with Nick. Joe paused, turning back to Macy and doing a quick double take. "New jeans?" He asked.

Macy sighed. "Unfortunately. Not my doing, Stella's." She shook her head.

Nick peered over the table and nodded in approval. "They look nice on you, Mace."

Macy smiled back at him. "Thanks!" She all but squealed, not yet being _fully_ accustomed to the companionship of her favorite obsession - ahem, band.

Joe leaned across the table and poked Kevin's back with his straw. "Kevin, Macy's wearing _jeans_. You can stop trying look up her skirt now."

Macy felt the heat in her cheeks rise, and giggled nervously. After a rather awkward full minute of silence, Kevin's curly head popped up from below.

"I dropped my muffin." He chuckled, a slight off-sound to his voice.

Macy opened her mouth to comment on the five-minute rule (only for delicious cranberry muffins, of course) when Stella's blonde head came bounding towards their table.

"Joe! You know the silky fabric on the Chanel dress that Beyonce wore to the Oscars? I managed to get it red! Which means that I can just layer them on top of the Scarves from Dolce and..."

As Stella rambled on, Macy lost interest in the conversation quickly, and glanced around the table. She noticed Joe was standing so raptly at attention that anyone would think that Stella had been dictating the cure for cancer. Macy chuckled. Her gaze shifted to Nick, who was staring quite intensely at the pile of green peas on his plate, quite possibly writing a song about the loneliness of peas and all the discrimination they faced in the vegetable kingdom for being so round.

Finally, Macy turned to Kevin, whose eyes were focused entirely on the picking the cranberries from the soiled muffin in his hands.

"You know," Macy piped in, "the cranberries are the best part." She informed him, a slight teasing tone to her voice.

Kevin glanced up at her and laughed hesitantly. "Normally, I'd agree with you. But my precious muffin...It is soiled." He sighed dramatically, his head falling against his chest. Macy bit her lip, suppressing the urge to smother the Lucas in an enormous bear hug.

Macy looked down at her tray and placed her own cranberry muffin on a paper napkin, sliding it over the table to him. "Take mine." She said simply.

Kevin looked up at Macy, down at the muffin, and then back at Macy. "What?"

She nudged the muffin in his direction. "It's okay. I can always get a blueberry." She smiled shyly.

Kevin blinked. "But you hate blueberries." He frowned.

Macy tore her eyes away from his perfectly pouting lips to look at him curiously. "How'd you know that?"

Kevin coughed. "Just a guess!" He replied, his voice doing that _thing_. He coughed again. "I mean, you never eat them, so I just..." He trailed off and looked away, quickly stuffing a large chunk of the muffin into his mouth.

Macy got the distinct feeling she was missing something. Oh well. She shrugged it off.

* * *

**1:19 PM  
Science Hallway  
_Horace Mantis Academy_**

_Guitar cutie, he's really groovy, and something something stop myself from doing something stupid..._

Macy hummed, strolling down the science hallway, rather wishing she could skip. She was really beginning to hate these jeans! She could barely breathe in them, let alone try and flirt. She bean to wonder if Stella was intentionally sabotaging her. Did Stella want Kevin? Macy gasped, stopping in her tracks. Stella and Kevin? Kevin and Stella? Stevin? Kella? Macy growled. She would never allow it. That blonde-haired brown-eyed bitch would have to go through her dead body before getting her perfectly manicured nails on _her_ precious little Kev-

Whoa.

Where had _that_ come from? She shook her head.

She was being simply ridiculous, Macy decided. Stella _knew _Macy liked Kevin. And Stella liked Joe, after all. Macy shrugged, and continued her little half-skip down the hall.

Besides. Kevin liked brunettes.

Macy smiled.

* * *

**2:34 PM  
Junior Lockers  
_Horace Mantis Academy_**

Macy had officially decided to kill Stella Malone. Officially. It would probably be considered justified homicide. Thanks to the gray denim from hell, her entire biology class now knew that she wore ducky underwear. Lovely.

"Macy!"

Aha! Speak of the devil! With bright eyes and a flushed cheek, Stella was running towards her, presumably with a juicy oh-my-gosh-I've-got-to-tell-someone bit of gossip. Macy narrowed her eyes at the fashionista.

"Stop right there, Stella Malone." Macy announced, holding a hand up.

Stella frowned, slowing down as she neared her. "Did I do something?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Hey Misa! Nice panties! So _that's_ what you've been wearing under the track shorts, the whole time!" Tal Hanson sniggered as he walked by. "Cluck cluck!"

Macy turned beet read and shoved her face inside her locker. "_That's_ what you did!" She muttered to her locker wall.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?" She questioned.

Macy slowly pulled her head out of her locker and turned towards the blonde. "I dropped my pencil. Bent over to pick it up..." She glared at her friend. "And these stupid jeans-" She began, smacking her on the shoulder, "- were so low that -" Smack. "- every - one - saw - my - undies!" She shrieked between smacks.

"Ow! Owwwwww! Macy!" Stella whined, rubbing her newly bruised shoulder. "I'm just trying to help you out here, Mace."

Macy gaped at her in disbelief. "Help me _out?_ By letting the whole school know I have a duck fetish?!"

Stella gasped in delight. "A duck fetish?" She grinned. "That's brilliant! Kevin will to-"

"No!" Macy interuppted. "Oh no you don't, Stells. I am _not_ going to bend over like a stripped in front of Kevin."

"But-"

"No way in hell! Besides, Kevin isn't into that kind of thing! He's so...sweet. And adorable. And innocent. And nice. And...sweet..." She sighed dreamily. "And there is no way on earth he's some kind of...kinky sex monkey!" _No matter how much I want him to be_.

Stella opened her mouth to speak, but quickly backtracked and closed it. "Whatever you say, Mace." She replied, nodding in agreement and biting her lip.

Macy blinked. Stella usually didn't give up so easily. "Erm- Thanks. Now, can we get off of this subject?" She pleaded.

"Get off of what subject?"A voice sounded from behind her.

Macy's eyes widened as she recognized it immediately. She turned around to ramble slash reply when- Oh lord. Oh holy mother of god.

Kevin had clearly just come from Gym. And the boys Gym classes just happened to be in their swimming unit. Sweet lord. His hair was wet and curly and slightly longer than usual, causing the locks that weren't clinging to his head to fall into his eyes, despite his best efforts to flick them back. A slightly damp t-shirt scented with chlorine clung to his chest, over swim trunks. His eyes were slightly red, with soft goggle marks gently imprinting the bridge of his nose and the corners of his eyelids. Forget the Taj Mahal, the pyramids of Giza and the Grand Canyon. Macy has officially seen all there was to see in this world.

Realizing he expected a reply from her, Macy opened her mouth to say something- anything.

"Erm- Nothing!" She began to reply, and took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the quick blur of a Valentino heel, and before she knew it, she was tumbling to the ground.

* * *

Although she managed to shove her hands out in the nick of time to break her fall, Macy felt hot tears stinging her eyes. Kevin already knew she was clumsy, and now she had just tripped over her own two feet in front of him _again_. Willing herself not to cry, she slowly picked herself off of the floor.

"Sorry. I tripped." She murmured, tugging her jeans up again, daring to look up despite the amusement she knew she would find in his eyes.

"It-it's okay." Kevin's replied, his voice sounding oddly squeaky. He cleared his throat. "I mean! Don't apologize! You didn't do anything. You just fell! Are you okay? Do you want a band aid? An ice compress?" By 'band aid' his voice had returned to it's pre-pubescent tone, his cheeks flushed pink.

Macy glanced up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. Didn't Kevin's voice get squeaky when he was lying? "Kevin...are you okay?" She asked cautiously, stepping towards him.

Kevin's eyes turned to the size of saucers. "No! I mean, Yes! I'm fine! I'm great! I'm lovely!" He rambled. Suddenly, he flipped his gym back vertically and pressed it against him.

Macy tilted her head curiously. "Erm, is your bag too heavy?"

He shook his head furiously. "What? No! I just- I mean, yeah! This is the best way to carry heavy items! You know, work out the pecs and everything. Oh, look at that, time for bio! Bye Stella, bye Ducky-I mean Macy!" And with that, Kevin took off in the opposite direction, clutching his gym bag to his lower abdomen like his life depended on it.

* * *

Macy frowned as she watched him sprint off. "Did I say something?" She asked, turning to Stella.

Stella smirked, patting her back reassuringly. "No, Mace. Trust me. You said just enough." She giggled, slinging her arm over Macy's shoulder. "Sorry, by the way. I thought I saw a spider behind you. Tried to stomp it." She smiled innocently.

**Step two: Temptation  
**

_Check._

_

* * *

_

**Finished! Haha. Tell me what you think, guys! Reviews brighten up my day!**


	4. Dove Shampoo and French Toast

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or any sort of whipped cream or breakfast cereal.**

**If you're following me on twitter. (hinthint) you know my countless excuses for why this took so long. And how many nights I forced myself to work on it. It really was a hard chapter to write. I like how it turned out, though.

* * *

**

**7:02 AM  
Kitchen  
_The Lucas Firehouse_ **

Kevin was having quite the exceptional morning. Besides being the first one in the shower (and therefore the only one _not_ complaining about the lack of hot water) he had woken up with his head buried in the lap of a giant teddy bear. And not just any teddy bear. Last night, Kevin had taken the liberty of drenching in two entire bottles of Dove shampoo, and thankfully, the smell had stuck.

He had been on a bit of a Dove shampoo kick lately.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that a certain star athlete just _happened_ to smell like Dove shampoo

Absolutely nothing.

After all, he didn't _like_ like Macy. He just happened to notice that she was really cute. And sweet. And rather helpful, now that he stopped to think about it. The history book, the muffin, and last week she had even picked up his dry cleaning for him. He hoped Joe wasn't trying to convince her to be their maid or anything. Macy in a french maid outfit...Mmmm. _Stop it, Kevin!_ He smacked himself.

Kevin sighed. It was happening all the time lately. Every time Macy Misa popped into his head, the thought seemed to run off by itself and twisted itself into something wonderfully satisfying - erm, disgusting.

Anyway, back to the wonderful morning. Being the first one ready, he had extra time to indulge in an an extra-large, extra-special breakfast of his mother's best strawberry-french toast.

Sitting on a bar stool in the family kitchen, Kevin covered his syrup-drenched, strawberry infused fried bread in a half can of Reddi-whip, grinning widely. _Carbs, sugar and fat. Today is looking bright._ He thought to himself, shoveling in a mouthful.

"Morning." Joe called, strutting into the kitchen.

"Good morrow, lovely, talented, brother of mine." Kevin beamed back.

Joe raised his eyebrows. "Someone's in a good mood today." He remarked as he made his way to the fridge. "Lemur dream?"

The youngest Lucas stepped into the kitchen, just managing to catch Joe's words. "I think it's more like a Ma-"

Kevin jumped off of the kitchen stool with a piece of toast in his hand scrambled to the kitchen doorway, immediately shoving it into Frankie's mouth. The boy was wise beyond his years. A little _too_ wise.

Frankie, having years of experience in chugging food down (Thank you, third grade pie-eating contest.) swallowed easily. "Macy Dream." He finished, flashing Kevin a huge smile.

Joe paused his fridge-rummaging. "Macy dreams?" He grinned, abandoning his quest for pulp-less OJ and propped himself up on the kitchen counter.

Kevin gulped. Oh dear. He certainly was in a bit of a pickle now. Where was a Twix bar when he needed one? Wait. Maybe he didn't have a Twix bar...but he had his toast! He smiled, shoving another large mouthful into his mouth.

Unfortunately, Kevin discovered that a mouthful of whipped cream dissolved faster than a Twix bar.

"Stupid Twix bar man!" He huffed, wiping the white remains off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Joe rolled his eyes, and pulled Kevin's oh-so-delicious (but traitorous) breakfast away from him.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Kevin. Spill." Joe demanded, helping himself to a large spoonful of Kevin's toast.

Kevin felt the heat in his cheeks rise. "There's nothing to spill." He mumbled, his appetite suddenly non-existent.

"Kevin," Frankie began, climbing up on the bar stool next to him. "Mom gave me this talk on my tenth birthday, but I think she might have forgotten about you." He explained, leaning in close towards him.

"When a boy reaches the age where he begins to grow hair around his pits, tummy and wee-wee-" Joe choked on a strawberry. "-he starts to have some...feelings for other people. Those other people might be girls."

Kevin fought back a smile. "I see, Frank. What normally happens when these feelings surface?"

Frankie dipped his finger into a pile of syrup on the counter, sucking it thoughtfully. "I don't really remember - I had a lot of grape soda that day - but I think Joe once said something about a romantic dinner, and then the boy takes the girl into his bedroom and-"

Joe abandoned Kevin's breakfast plate, clambering over the table to cover his youngest brothers mouth.

"SHE LETS HIM SEE HER BOOBIES!" The ten year shouted, pulling away Joe's hands from his mouth, determined to share his knowledge of women and boobies with the apparently clue-less Kevin.

Kevin stared at his siblings, eyebrows raised. "Well. Joe erm, taught you well, Frank."

Frankie nodded in agreement. "He even showed me some pictures!"

"Frank, I don't think Kevin needs to-"

"He has a magazine full of models in bikini's! And he cut off one's face and replaced it with a picture of St-"

"Okie dokie Frank, I think that's enough." Joe laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Frankie shrugged, and slid off of the chair. "Kay. I'm gonna go find a rainbow gummy worm. Later dudes." He waved, turning to leave. "Oh, and good luck with your lady troubles, Kev." He called back as he walked out of the kitchen, right past his older brother. "Hey Nick."

"Bye Frank." Nick said. Glancing at Kevin and Joe in kitchen, he raised his eyebrows. "Lady troubles?" Nick asked over his shoulder, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"Kevin has a little crush. On our number one super fan." Joe smirked. "He's having 'Macy Dreams.'"

Nick chuckled. "Macy Dreams, eh?" He smiled, pouring milk into his bowl. "What? She's making chocolate waffles in a bra or something? We've all been there, Kevin." He shrugged, rummaging around the cupboards for his Honey Bunches of Oats.

Joe nodded in agreement. "Yea. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just uh, don't let Mom catch you." He snickered.

Kevin groaned and rested his head on the kitchen counter. "It's worse than that." He sighed, burying his face into his arms.

Nick and Joe raised their eyebrows at each other, sharing a knowing look. 'Worse' probably meant that the bra was black and lacy. It _was_ Kevin after all. Sure, he dated, kissed, and touched pretty girls, but sexual-thinking was simply not allowed his brain. Perhaps it was the abnormally large amount of breast milk Sandy claimed he drank as a baby. They wouldn't have been surprised if he was still holding onto his stork theory.

"What is it, then?" Nick asked, grabbing a handful of cereal, pouring it into the bowl and taking a large bite.

Kevin inhaled sharply. "I want her." He mumbled.

"What?"

Sighing, Kevin raised his head, determinedly not meeting either brother's eyes. "I..want her. I really really _really, want_ her."

Nick blinked. "I don't understand."

"Are you guys really that _innocent?_" He groaned.

Joe frowned. "I'm not innocent, we just don't-"

"I wanna have sex with her. I wanna see, kiss, touch and feel every inch of her body. I wanna remove that plaid skirt from her hips - with my teeth. I wanna tie her up and have my wicked way with her. I wanna slam her against the lockers and show her what she does to me. And yesterday. Oh god, when she wore those jeans?" He closed his eyes and whimpered slightly. "I wanted to bend her over and empty six months worth of sexual frustration into her."

He took a deep breath and glanced up. Nick was frozen, his eyes wide, his cereal spoon still halfway to his mouth. Joe, on the other hand, was blinking rapidly, his mouth forming an O.

"Shall I continue?"

Nick cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't think that's...necessary."

* * *

**7:27 AM  
Nick's Room  
_The Lucas Firehouse_ **

"Stella?"

"Perfectly."

"Yea, Joe got it out of him."

"No, even better."

"No, trust me. You need to hear it yourself."

"Oh yea, he said they made him, I think it was- 'want to bend her over and empty six months worth of sexual frustration into her?'"

"Yea, of course."

"Sure. See you at school."

* * *

**7:28 AM  
Stella's Room  
_The Malone House_**

Three blocks down the road, a satisfied Stella Malone flipped her rhine-stoned mobile phone shut.

**Step Three: Captivation.**

_Check._

She grabbed her book bag and turned to leave the room, suddenly noticing a _Seventeen_ magazine lying on the floor near her laundry basket. Focusing on it for a moment, she gasped, and ran back into her closet, scouting through her closet drawer before reaching the desired item. With a winning smile on her face, Stella stuffed said item into her book bag and rushed out of the house. She couldn't _wait_ to get to school.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile like a fool in love. =] Oh and, I told myself I'd study before posting. But I didn't. So I set my alarm for 2 in the morning to study, but I'll probably check my reviews then. So remind me to study? :D**


	5. Phones and Heels

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS.**

**blahblahfriendsschoolhomeworkblahblah. There. Now that my reasons for not updating are out of the way, Enjoy! :D Thanks to the vast amount of people that helped me with this! Oh, and to Angie for the leg line. ;D  
**

**

* * *

**

**7:56 AM  
Parking Lot  
_Horace Mantis Academy_**

"HOOKER HEELS?!"

"They aren't-"

"I am drawing the line, Stella Malone."

"Macy! They aren't 'hooker heels', okay? They're just...erm...designed to elongate the legs. And are most effective with fishnets."

"Never. Ever. Everevereverevereverevereverever."

"Macy! Trust me on this! Have I ever wronged you? Have I ever given you bad advice? Have I ever-"

"You are _never_ going talk me into this, Stells!"

* * *

**8:00 AM  
Locker Room  
_Horace Mantis Academy_**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Macy huffed, pressing her back against the gym locker as she tugged on the boots.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Ooooh, Macy. I'm telling you, he's going to be falling all _over_ you." She squealed and sat down on the locker room bench, clapping her hands.

Macy bit her lip. "I don't know..."

"Oh, Mace, stop being so paranoid." Stella said, quickly standing and pulling Macy up with her.

Macy yelped, her hands quickly darting out to grab Stella's wrists "Stell-uhhh" She whined, wobbling profusely. "I can't even _stand_ in these."

Stella shrugged. "Oh, you'll learn how to walk in them soon enough." She paused. "And the burning goes away after a few days."

* * *

**9:41 AM  
Junior Lockers  
___Horace Mantis Academy_**

"Ow! Crap. Ugh- Excuse me!" A thoroughly pissed-off Macy Misa squeezed past the block of students in the hallway to her locker, teetering and tottering her way through.

Her first class had been utterly tedious, the constant clacking and stamps of her heels sending waves of laughter through the class and looks of disapproval from the teacher in her direction. Grumbling, Macy fiddled with her locker combination, banging her fist against it in frustration.

"Macy Misa, have you shot up a few inches? Or am I just shrinking?" A slightly confused voice sounded from behind her.

Macy turned, to find a smiley Kevin and an irritated Nick Lucas standing behind her. Before she could register it, a giggle escaped her lips. "While I would love, and I mean _love_ to grow; the credit goes to Ste- I mean, _my _new boots." She said, kicking her leg in front and pointing.

Nick glanced down briefly before rolling his eyes. "Very subtle, Stella." He murmured.

"Sorry?" Macy asked.

He coughed. "Nothing."

Macy shrugged and turned her attention to a suddenly silent Kevin. "Kevin...don't you like them?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

Kevin, who was currently staring quite intensely at Macy's boots suddenly looked up. "What? Oh? Me? Oh, yea. I like them! I love them! Wonderful boots!" He squeaked out.

Recognizing his familiar high-pitched tone, Macy frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Mmmhmm." He said, pursing his lips as he twined his fingers and pressed his palms together.

Macy frowned at his pained expression. Leaning forward curiously, she asked, "Kevin? Are you okay?"

Kevin widened his eyes and lept away from her. "Peachy!" Coughing into his palm, he turned to his brother. "Oh gosh, Nick, it's time to go! We don't wanna miss the bus, now do we? And I've still gotta go to my locker!" He sputtered before turning on his heel and speed-walking off, leaving a teary-eyed Macy in his wake.

"B-but...you guys drive to school...and it's only second period..." She whispered, blinking back the heavy heat in her eyes.

Nick clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Macy, you'll have to excuse Kevin," He explained, sighing. "He's a bit of a leg man."

* * *

**11:15 AM****  
History Hallway  
___Horace Mantis Academy_**

Certain people considered Macy a rather sensitive person, an opinion she fervently disagreed with. After all, she was strong, tough, hardcore, mighty Macy Misa and just because she spent the entire day depressed about what she could have possibly done to make Kevin Lucas so upset with her did _not_ mean that she was sensitive in any way.

Nor did the fact that she had written a little poem in her math notebook mean anything.

Alright, maybe, just maybe, she spent a good portion of the day upset about the eldest Lucas brother's reaction to her new footwear. Perhaps he didn't like leather? Or maybe laces weren't his cup of tea?

She sighed, unable to help thinking that if he didn't like her shoes he could have simply told her so.

But of course, he wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. Kevin was so sweet like that. She smiled, remember the entire 'cutting edge sweater' incident.

However, Macy was quite certain that she would rather be offended than be ignored all day.

Macy sighed, dragging her pimped-out feet through the hallway, plagued by teenage angst. Oh, to be a fool in love.

Whoa, _love?_ Where had _that_ come from?

She shook it off. She most certainly was not _in love_ with Kevin Lucas. Even if he did give hugs warm enough to substitute for her grandma's quilt, and smiled the kind of smile that made her heart leap, and had a voice so bright and cheery that-

"Macy!"

Ah! Speak of the devil.

"Kevin!" Macy beamed, running (well, stumbling) up and engulfing him in a bear hug.

He laughed. "Ma-" He began.

Suddenly, Kevin froze, his arms mid-air looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Macy blinked, looking up at him. "Something wrong?" She asked worriedly, mentally cursing herself for not going for that extra spray of deodorant.

Kevin paused. "Erm- Nope!" He replied, his voice unusually hoarse.

Pulling back, Macy frowned. "Kevin, your voice has been funny all day. I think you need to see the nurse."

Kevin widened his eyes. "Uh, no, Macy, I'm fine. Really."

"Nonsense, you're sweating. I bet you're burning up." She leaned forward, reaching over to place a hand on his forehead. As she stepped forward, the heel of her boot trapped itself around the lace, crossing itself in front of her toes, twisting both of her legs around each other and sending her tumbling forward.

Macy winced, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the cold, dirty, floor. Instead, her hands met a smooth cotton blazer, her face landing on a soft, slightly furry chest. Oh dear lord. She had landed on_ Kevin_.

Who was cuddly, and soft, and had smooth skin, and smelled just like bread.

Despite the bright shade of red she knew her face was at the moment, she buried it into the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck and her feet settling themselves around his hips.

"Warm..." She breathed.

Kevin put his arms around her and chuckled softly, the vibrations in his chest causing Macy's blush to darken. She closed her eyes, allowing Kevin's body to envelop her in a euphoric bliss. From the way he tilted his head into her hair to the slight tickle of his stubble against her ear, she couldn't ignore the chills they sent throughout her body.

Macy pulled away slightly and glanced up at Kevin. His eyes were half-closed, and he was peering down at her with a curious sort of half-smirk playing his lips. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Uhm...this is a bit awkward." She whispered softly.

Kevin smirked. "I suppose." He replied, his voice softer, huskier than usual. Perhaps it was a cold. Macy decided she could used to Kevin's sick-voice.

She chuckled nervously. "I-uhm," Macy began her apology, pushing herself up of the ground and beginning to sit up. As she shifted, she frowned, feeling a rather stiff, knobby sort of thing poking her thigh.

"Oh, Kevin, I think your phone is vibrating." She informed him. Noting that his hands were currently around her waist (and she was in no position to tell him to move them) she began to reach towards the bulging his pocket. "Here, I'll just-"

But the minute her hand inched down just a fraction, Kevin yelped and quickly sat up, shoving her off.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, Macy-" He mumbled, quickly standing up.

"-But I've gotta go now." He smiled awkwardly. "You know, class and all that. See you later!" Kevin shouted the last part over his shoulder and flashed her another half-grin as he darted around the corner.

"I-I'm sorry for falling over you!" Macy called after him miserably.

* * *

**3:15 PM  
Junior Lockers  
___Horace Mantis Academy_**

By seventh period, Macy was fed up. She had spent the remainder of the day looking for Kevin and apologize to him; of course, the task was much more difficult with four inch kitten heels strapped to her feet.

She glanced down at her feet and glowered. Macy was truly beginning to hate those heels. They caused her to trip over Kevin, made Kevin run away from her and they were currently making it impossible to move even two steps without wincing in pain.

Stupid Stella. Stupid Stella and her stupid ideas. They never even worked! Macy fumed, slamming her locker shut.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a blonde head bouncing across the atrium. Macy narrowed her eyes. Oooooh, Stella was going to _pay._

"STELLA MALONE!"

Stella bounced over happily. "Yes?" She asked, giggling.

Macy shot her friend a not-so-intimidating patented Misa death glare. "There shoes are doing the exact opposite of what you said they would!" She sighed, throwing her leg up and pointing at the offending object.

"Oh?" Stella asked.

"Kevin ran away from me the moment he saw them." She pouted. "And he avoided me for the rest of the day! And when I finally caught up to him, I _fell _on top of him. I haven't seen him since." Macy hung her head dejectedly. "It's official. I've scared him off."

"Hmmm..." Stella tapped her chin, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "What was his facial expression when you fell on him?"

"Uhhh...Well, he was fine until his phone started vibrating, it poked me in the thigh-"

"Wait. His _phone?_ Where was his...'phone?'" Stella asked, a slight smile forming on her lips.

"In his pocket of course. Anyway, after I moved to reach his phone, he shoved me away. He looked...in pain." She gasped. "Do you think I crushed him?"

"I think it's more like he crushed _you._" She snickered.

Ignoring the obvious confusion on Macy's face, Stella placed an arm around her best friend and began to lead her towards the parking lot. "Come on, Mace. Let's go get some fro-yo." She said, her lips twitching in an attempt to keep the smile off of her face.

**Step four: Capitulation**

_Check._

* * *

**I really didn't like this. But I felt really bad not posting for so long. :/ On the bright side, I'm determined to finish this by the time school starts (one week) and I know exactly how I want the final three chapters to go. **

**Well, I'm off to register for classes! Review please!**


End file.
